


I realise that I need you

by nupoxsi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Distance sucks, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sweet JT, Transfer Window, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new bottle of spanish red wine, an amazing view from the living room of his flat, the voice of his loved one on the other end of the line. These are things that give Frank the courage to tell John about Manchester City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I realise that I need you

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’ve got no idea how the hell I wrote this so quick. I’ve been sort of busy lately which has made me delay some other stuff I’ve been writing for a while now, but I literally sat down and scribbled this in less than half an hour. Franky is going to join Man City on loan and this was an unmissable opportunity for me to write about it.  
> The full quote from the title would be "I realise that I need you, and I wondered if I could come home," which is a song by Bright Eyes. This is a work of fiction. All typos and mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

“ _Manchester City, huh?_ ”

John’s voice was a bit raspy, bordering sarcasm, even, but Frank could still hear the hint of happiness underneath it. If he had to bet on something, he’d say John was sleeping before Frank had called him up. It was about two in the morning back in England, after all, and despite Frank, he had training the next morning. Little did the timezone matter when Frank had big news he needed to confirm.

He was sitting on the arm of a couch he probably had sat on fewer than three times, holding a glass of red wine on his free hand. It’d been a gift from David Villa, who was supposed to be his new teammate. If only Frank had known he was going to be moving on loan back to England before, he wouldn’t have accepted the last bottle of wine David had brought from Spain.

“Is it as bad as it sounds?” Frank said, chuckling bitterly. “The guys must think I’m bloody insane.”

“ _That’s because you are insane, love._ ”

He sniffed. “Oh, shush it, you love my insaneness.”

“ _Of course I do_ ,” John replied with an air of fake disappointment. “ _I love every bit of you, even with your level of craziness, Lampsy._ ”

“You better.” He took a sip from the glass, letting the sweet taste of the wine wetten his lips. “But seriously, J, what do the guys think? Do they hate me?”

“ _No one could ever hate you, Lamps. I’d kick their arses if they called you a traitor or something along those lines._ ”

“I wouldn’t expect any less of you.”

Frank laughed at his comment. “ _Yeah, well, no one has dared to say something negative about it. Petr and Brani were quite impressed, some of the other blokes were happy because they were going to see that pretty face of yours soon, Fernando and some the new guys didn’t have anything to say. Mou simply said you’d do perfectly in any club, which is true. Can’t actually remember any other comment._ ”

“And you?”

“ _What about me?_ ”

“How do you feel about it?”

There was a moment of dead silence on the other line. Having less than three days to think about it, Frank had accepted the club’s arrangement on sending him on loan to Manchester City for six months. It’d been hard, doubtlessly, the club had advised him not to discuss the subject with many people, and he’d done just as told. Alone, Frank had put all the things on a balance; the country, the people, the club, the weather— _everything_ , but it was only when he put John on the picture he knew what decision he’d take. Manchester meant England, and England meant he’d be closer to John.

Now he felt rather silly to feel his hands getting icy cold just as he waited for an answer. A part of him had been a bit afraid of taking the shot on going back to England knowing how attached John was of Chelsea. It’d been the only club he’d played for his whole life, and he wore that blue jersey as if it were his other skin. Frank seconded the feeling as well, yet he hadn’t wanted to stay in a club where he wasn’t needed in. He hadn’t been in Jose’s plans, and with that horrour of a World Cup he’d played, Frank reaffirmed his decision of leaving Chelsea.

“ _It’ll be weird seeing you wear another shade of blue,_ ” John finally said, and Frank could sense the smile in his voice even when he wasn’t able to see him. “ _But hey, Lampsy, I’ve always told you you look nice in blue._ ”

And, simply as that, Frank felt all of his fears shy away. He chuckled, happy to hear there was no malice in John’s voice. His gaze remained fixed on the beautiful view of New York’s skyline he got from the living room of the place, yet in his mind all he could see was the image of a half asleep John smirking with the phone pressed against his left ear and his other arm hid underneath a pillow.

“I thought you liked me better when I had no clothes on.”

“ _What can I say? You’re gorgeous with and without any clothes on,_ ” John voiced amusedly, making Frank’s lips curve into a lovely smile. “ _Seriously though, I’m happy for you, Lamps, if this is what you truly wanted, then I’m okay. I supported you when you told me you were going to New York and I sure as hell supporting you in Manchester._ ”

Frank smiled broadly. “I love you,” he said, because, what else could he tell John? He loved him and he was thankful to have him in his life, even if they were three thousand miles away.

“ _I know._ ”

There were many reasons Frank wanted to have John close, yet in that moment he only wished he could be nearby to punch his shoulder and then give him one of those kisses that’d end with the two of them giggling and staring into each other’s eyes. Hell, Frank was truly insane if he thought he could spend his life away from John.

“Would you come pick me up the airport?” he asked, knowing it would be something shameless to ask when he was arriving right in Manchester. “Only if you want to, I don’t even know if you gotta be at training when I arrive.”

“ _For you, love, I’d drive ten hours straight if you needed me to._ ”

Emptying the glass from a whole gulp, Frank decided to tease him. “Ten hours only? Oh, Terry, your game’s getting weak.”

“ _Shut your bloody mouth, Lampard._ ”

He didn’t need to tell John the real reason he’d taken the offer, he was sure he already knew why. It wouldn’t be easy. Long nights of endless drives awaited them, as well as friends taking the piss whenever they gathered at someone’s place. Yet that didn’t really concern Frank. As long as they were together, the rest wouldn’t matter.

They'd always make it work.

 


End file.
